


it's raining somewhere else

by water_poet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: She sits on the roof and wonders why he's gone!!SUICIDE WARNING!!





	it's raining somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I enjoy suffering
> 
> Okay because everything else I write for these nerds is gonna be fluffy as fuck, I decided to write something depressing to balance it out
> 
> Also I really wanted to use the title in something cuz it's fucking beautiful hoorah Undertale
> 
> !!SUICIDE WARNING!!

Her fingers are getting numb, but she ignores it. The cold is seeping into her bones, and she clings to the pain to convince herself that she can still feel _something_.  
  
Then again, the sun could be hurtling towards earth and she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
The thin cotton of her hoodie is drenched, and it hugs her arms and chest. She digs her nails into her arms, feeling the gush of water run down her wrists as she squeezes the fabric.  
  
Down below, the cars keep moving. Red and white lights flash through the rain, horns echoing through the streets.  
  
The world keeps turning, yet he's still gone.  
  
It can turn without her, for all she cares.

* * *

She's going to die and that's that.  
  
His lips are on hers and everything is flickering out of focus.  
  
There is only _him_.  
  
The world stops and for the first time she's grounded. He's there, keeping her close.

* * *

She's going to die and that's that.  
  
There's a gun to the assailant's head, shaking in her hands, as the bomb counts down. Every tick seems deafening, matching her heartbeat, and yet she cannot feel a thing.  
  
There's a clang as the gun falls away and she's flying into a corner. He's curled into a ball on the floor and she knows in an instant what he's doing.  
  
She screams but it's no use.  
  
The bomb goes off and she's holding his limp form, sobbing.  
  
Brave Peter.  
  
Stupid Peter.

* * *

She can't tell if it's rain or tears on her face.  
  
Salt stings her lips and she knows.  
  
He's gone and she's drifting away.  
  
Everything moves on, and she's still stuck in that corner, watching the life drain from his eyes and feeling her heart just stop inside her chest.  
  
The edge of the roof is slippery, but below is a sea of lights and water.  
  
The world won't stop for her.  
  
And so she'll stop for it.  
  
She feels the rain on her face and laughs.  
  
Her chest aches and she falls.  
  
She's going to die, and that's that.  
  
Somewhere, he's alive and she's still in his arms.  
  
Somewhere, the rain pours and they're sharing a tiny umbrella.  
  
Somewhere, the sun beats down and they're dying in his AC-less apartment.  
  
Somewhere, he's catching her.  
  
But here, she's falling, finally catching up to the world as the crimson and white headlights sear into her eyes.  
  
She's going to die, and that's that.  
  
The rain stops, but somewhere else it's pouring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are considering suicide, please contact the National Suicide Prevention lifeline (1-800-273-8255) or go to their website (https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> Love you all, and I'm here for anyone that wants to talk :)


End file.
